Why
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When Nina takes up modelling again for a big competition and then people get together people break up but when one person gets jealous and wants revenge who will survive and who will die read to find out. COUPLES MENTIONED ARE NEDDIE, JARA, ALBER JABIAN AND POSSIBLY A LITTLE FABINA.


What

I was sat there in French and then she came back.

She was just stood there as if nothing had happened between us two years ago.

Okay so when I was 7 my Gran entered me into a kids modelling show and I won first place and then from that moment on I got offered modelling contracts constantly and i used a fake name to keep my true identity a secret and that was Crystal Martina and when my aunt got me a modelling agent and life was amazing but then when I was 14 my agent Shelley tried to completely take over my life and boss me about constantly so I decided to give it up and go to England because I had been offered a scholarship to some boarding school called Frobisher Academy so I went to England and forgetting all of my past life.

So then when I saw her I just ran out of French and completely ignored Shelley and ran to Mr Sweet`s office and started yelling at him.

What the hell is Shelly Algol doing here?

She is here because an extremely important modelling event is been held here and Shelley thought that this would be great publicity for you to take up modelling again while at school.

Well you can tell Shelley that I am not interested in taking up modelling again not after last time because when I decided that when I gave up modelling last year that I would never do modelling again.

But Nina this would a brilliant opportunity for you and the school because models from all over the world will be flying to England for this event and first prize is a big trophy £100,000 for the model and £40,000 for the school. Nina please both the school and you would benefit massively from this.

Fine but if Shelley tries to control my life or starts to boss me about I'm backing out of the competition. Good thing I kept all of my modelling clothes in my secret closet.

Oh plus Nina it is a show about begin unique and yourself so you won`t be able to use a disguise.

Oh No how am I going to tell the others especially Amber and Fabian.

Well I guess they find out on the night of the show.

The night of the show was here and I was extremely worried as her friends had the best seats and then she couldn't believe what she saw Jerome and Mara kissing i mean i know that they liked each other but i thought they were just good friends so now in the house there was Amber and Alfie , Jerome and Mara but now Fabian sorta liked me but so did Eddie so i`m not sure who i really like best.

No one (POV)

Hello ladies and gentlemen , welcome to the 27th annual Be Yourself modelling show and first up modelling an amazing pink one sleeve dress is Kate Moss

and next in the competition is Emma Gradditige modelling a beautiful black poofy dress with a silver belt and next in the big competition is Anita Kaushik modelling a fantastic sparkly green blue and black dress with a gold necklace. Okay now this last model is the last in this quarter of the show now get ready for the true identity of Crystal Martina so here she is Nina Martin modelling a fabulous black sparkly Maxi dress.

Nina (POV)

When i first walked out onto to stage i saw there gobsmacked faces and Amber`s face was like she had just seen a two for one 75% off sale in her favorite store and then when i finished i went backstage and when it was the quarter time interval they all rushed backstage as they had backstage passes and they all were gobsmacked and then when Eddie came up to me i just kissed him right there in front of everyone and then after 1 minute of us kissing i pulled away then i said to him I Love You and he said i love you too and he kissed me right back and we continued to make out for about 10 minutes. Then when i pulled away i faced Fabian and he had tears in his eyes and said Nina Martin me and you are over i am dumping you and then he whispered in my ear as he was leaving and said i dumped you because you are a skanky sexy American slut-faced whore.

Joy (POV)

Yes Fabian dumped that American slut and then called her a skanky sexy American slut-faced whore so hopefully me and Fabian will soon become either Jabian or Foy.

Fabian (POV)

Okay so i just dumped Nina and now i am going to get revenge on that American slut and her new American boyfriend and i know just how to do it. So i am going to get Nina to put on the Mask Of Anubis and then as Eddie her Osirian and boyfriend will try to stop her going in the portal to the afterlife and she will kill him by shooting a fireball at him and then she will go to the afterlife will no one to stop her or save her.


End file.
